


Tea for Three

by Champagne- and- Chocolate (Obsoletebish)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Bede is done with her shit, Bede thinks he's going insane but he just has a crush, F/M, Gloria is a little shit, Opal is a plotting grandma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27016546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsoletebish/pseuds/Champagne-%20and-%20Chocolate
Summary: Morning tea with Opal is routine for Bede at this point. The visitor that's turned up this morning is anything but.
Relationships: Beet | Bede/Yuuri | Gloria
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Tea for Three

**Author's Note:**

> The Gloria in this fic is still Gloria just customized. She has short black hair, freckles, and a scar across her right cheek through her lip from a childhood accident with an angry Galarian Meowth.

Early morning tea with Opal was common place for Bede. A routine that had been established shortly after he started training to take over the role of fairy type gym leader. He hadn't much appreciated it then, now though, it was something he looked forward to after finishing his chores around the gym. A chance to relax before having to deal with low caliber challengers for the rest of the day.

However, today proved to be a less than desirable experience, when he walked into the tea room and was greeted with the sight of Gloria sitting in his usual spot. Looking entirely out of place amongst the soft pastels of the room with her dark clothes, dark hair, and dark makeup. Her worn leather jacket half hanging off the back of her chair with her bag. Messy as always, he thinks.

"Ah, Bede! There you are," Opal chimes from her seat, an evil glint in her eyes that immediately set Bede on edge, "We have a visitor this morning. I hope you don't mind."

The wicked old bat is _smirking_ at him. Along with the oh so illustrious champion whose warm brown eyes are dancing with mischief, a smirk of her own tugging at her scarred lips.

He's being ganged up on.

He's been set up.

He _does not_ like this. Not one bit. But, he would handle this with the decorum necessary for a gym leader of his caliber. He would not give them the rise they wanted. He would be better than that. He'd be the bigger man.

"No, of course I don't mind." He says succinctly, gracefully lowering himself into the chair at Gloria's side. Gratefully accepting the cup and saucer Opal passed him with barely a glance in either woman's direction. Feeling quite proud of his level of control.

Although he could all but feel Gloria's smug little smirk digging it way into his skin.

Arceus the champion was _**infuriating**_!

She purposefully did her absolute best to wiggle her way under his skin in the most irritating ways. Taking sick pleasure in riling him up and laughing at his anger. He hates her. It would be a truly wonderous day if he didn't have to deal with Gloria ever again. Infuriating, overly confident, messy, beautiful, kind Gloria... Wait...

Bede about chokes on his tea when it clicks what he'd just thought. _Gloria? Beautiful and kind?_ What was in this tea that made him think such utter tripe? Was he not getting enough sleep? Was he going insane!? He must be, thinking that heathen was anywhere near kind. The mushroom spores were finally getting to him. He was going to be as batty as Opal, he just knew it.

"You alright there, Bede?" Gloria asks, lowering her tea cup as he sputters. A well groomed brow raising. Something like concern flickering in her honey brown eyes but he refused to examine that too closely.

"I'm fine." He replies, clearing his throat and carefully dabbing at his lips with a napkin. Hoping he hadn't spilled tea on his uniform or the table cloth- Opal would have his head.

"You need to be more careful dear." Opal murmurs, looking down her hooked nose with a knowing look on her face. Making Bede bristle in indignation.

Just his luck he'd ended up with a damn plotting mind reader of a grandmum. Bede's more than sure it was her idea to invite Gloria. He can't imagine Gloria getting up this early to visit someone of her own free will. She was late to her champion's match because she'd slept in for Arceus' sake.

Huffing under his breath he turned his focus to the fresh vanilla scone Opal had just placed in front of him. Determined to forget the whole episode and enjoy his tea in peace. From this point on Gloria did not exist at this table. He'd pretend she wasn't there. (It was childish to be sure but, it was the only way he'd survive this tea with his sanity intact.)

"How have things been in Wyndon, Gloria?" Opal's grating voice sounds and Bede all but stabs violently stabs his scone.

"Alright I suppose Ms. Opal. Although, I can't say I'm used to all the big city noise. Everything is awfully loud."

Bede resolved to drown the conversation out as the two started discussing Postwick and Hop and whatever else struck their fancy. Content to slather his scone in clotted cream and apricot jam. A task far more worthy of his attention. A healthy bite of the pastry making him sigh in contentment.

Violet eyes casually flicked up to chance a glance at Gloria as she blathered on about some trip she was going to take end of season, only to get mesmerized by the way her darkly stained lips moved. The deep maroon of her lipstick stark against her pale skin. The color is nice on her, he thinks. It makes her look kissable. Would her lips be soft? Would the lipstick taste bitter...? ... Arceus preserve him, not again!

Tearing his eyes away Bede glared furiously into his cup of tea. Cheeks heating against his will.

What was _wrong_ with him? Where were these thoughts coming from? He'd truly like to know so he could set fire to their source and not have to deal with them again. He did **_not_** want to kiss Gloria! He was appalled his thoughts would betray him in such a manner.

Stuffing the last of his scone in his mouth, Bede washed it down with the rest of his tea. Politely excusing himself from the table before he can make more of a fool of himself than he already had. He can all but feel Opal's knowing eyes burning a hole in his back - along with Gloria's surprisingly concerned gaze.

Gritting his teeth Bede vowed the old witch would get hers for this. One way or the other he'd have his revenge. 

**Author's Note:**

> Like most of my fics I don't know where this came from I just live for Bede being with someone with the complete oposite aesthetic to him and loves to annoy the shit out of him. Also really love him being in love and is just in complete denial, or thinks he's going crazy


End file.
